


Fireflies

by Sasarious



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasarious/pseuds/Sasarious
Summary: Two boys kiss under the light of fireflies





	

**Author's Note:**

> guess whos not dead: me  
> guess whats dead: probably any series i started

A cool breeze whispered in their ears, playing with their hair gently before moving on. The two lay in the grass; moonlight draping over them like a blanket. Gon rolled over onto his side and examined Killua closely. The way his soft, snowy hair shimmered. His pale skin; scars blooming like flowers from harsh training he endured. His chest; rising up and sinking as he breathed.

As he lived.

The fact that they both lay under the moon, laying in a field of grass was proof they were alive. That they had survived and they were victorious. The two of them stared at the stars, wordlessly keeping each other company. Gon’s fingers brushed against Killua’s and they held hands, Killua’s hand fitting so perfectly into Gon’s hand as if they were made for each other.

Maybe that wasn’t far from the truth.

Clouds rolled over, smothering the light. Gon used this as a chance to inch closer to Killua, closing the gap between them. Fireflies flew away, lighting up the darkness and setting off a wave of fireflies in the air. The two boys watched, amazed and captivated by the sight. The yellow glowing bugs looked like stars; hundreds flying slowly through the air, its light flickering dimly.

“Killua,” Gon whispered, not wanting to disturb the peace. Killua’s soft yet piercing blue eyes stared at him and Gon was enthralled. It was as if Killua’s eyes held the ocean; so beautiful and full of life, as if Gon would drown if he stared too long yet he wouldn’t mind being trapped in that alluring blue.

“What is it, Gon?” Gon blinked; Killua saw how fierce Gon’s eyes were, yet so soft. As if that blazing flame would burn anyone else but him.

“I love you, Killua.”

The fireflies seemed to glow brighter.

“I love you too,” Killua smiled.

Gon moved in to kiss Killua on the lips, and though it was only a light peck, both of them felt like they were flying. As if they were the only people on this planet and they could do anything they wanted. Where nature was the only witness to this small act of love and they felt like they knew each other for much longer. The two boys blushed as they kissed again.

For they were the only ones there and nothing would ever separate them.

**Author's Note:**

> its 4:20 (blaze it) and it hasnt been beta read and i havent written something in months im sorry


End file.
